User talk:TimeMaster
blockbot Do not change the templates here is the one youre seeking: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Under-Construction EmperorZelos 21:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why not? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : Because you attempted changing it into a purpose it was not meant to have : While on the other hand the change you did now is welcome, good colour choice. :EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Assistance If you want assistance id like to help you. EmperorZelos 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Are you a native english speaker? Your wording seems just a bit strange, no offense. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nein, I am swedish :I also noticed you seem very interested in this wiki in a very short period of time EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have been reading for about 1 month. Then I decided I wanted to make a language and fix up the wiki. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats good, ask me if you have questions and i will gladly help answering them ^_^. It is good you want to help fixing things up around here, it is really needed and i just never got around to it. just make sure you know the purpose behind something and its fine ^_^ EmperorZelos 21:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Pimping up the front page Excuse the title it is merely a joke within a serious idea. As either of us or both will be admins soon i thought i would discuss ideas with you, any suggestions how to make it more proffessional yet inviting? : The main page? I have some ideas, but I can't explain them very good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Lets hear them =) :: I was thinking we could have two or 3 boxes, one feature a conlang choosen by all and 2 showing 2 well done conlangs. EmperorZelos 00:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I think that would be nice, perhaps we could have a poll for featured Conlangs. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: of course, the featured one would naturally be polled so the community can decied, I also believe the start page of conlanging needs to be fixed to help people eliminate the most common errors they do EmperorZelos 10:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: you mean template:NewLang? Yes, we should gradually add to it and make it better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed, to many beginners mistakes done too often. I believe we should also add a source where people can go to learn about this stuff needed more easily :: EmperorZelos 08:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you hey man :P Thanks for making the consonant chart a mess EmperorZelos 19:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : ? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :P I noticed you messed around with it and saw the after affect, no worries i fixed it, somehow i honestly dont know how XD EmperorZelos 21:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It was more consistent my way. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Repay You gave me a neat consonant chart =P here is a pronoun chart for you to use : EmperorZelos 22:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Front I´ll start working on modifying the frontpage, got any good ideas for changing the theme and perhaps icon? also, perhaps we should try expanding conlinguistics aswell to help people? EmperorZelos 16:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC)